Bill Timoney
| birth_place = River Edge, New Jersey, United States | death_date = | death_place = | spouse = | occupation = Actor, voice actor, director, script writer, producer | known_for = | years_active = 1978–present | parents = Mary Gardiner (mother) | family = Mike Timoney (brother) }} Bill Timoney, (born William Regan Timoney on March 5, 1958 in Teaneck, New Jersey) is an American actor, voice actor, director, script writer and producer. Career overview Perhaps the best known of Timoney's roles on television is as the character of Alfred Vanderpool on All My Children. The musical team Boyz II Men drew inspiration from Timoney's Vanderpool, and Nathan Morris, one of its tenors, used the stage name "Alex Vanderpool" in the character's honor early in the team's career. He is also a well-known voice actor, providing voices for animation and video games. He also directs and adapts Japanese anime at Headline Studios. Theatre work In April 2010, Timoney made his off-Broadway theater debut at the Soho Playhouse as a standby for the actor Dan Butler in the role of Joseph Flaherty in The Irish Curse, dramatized by Martin Casella. Timoney replaced Butler for a few performances and was very favorably reviewed. In August 2010, he again received excellent notices for his portrayal as Bob in the Stephen Padilla drama, Picking Palin, for the New York International Fringe Festival. In December 2010, Timoney and his wife Georgette Reilly Timoney appeared at the Arkansas Repertory Theatre in Little Rock, Arkansas in a stage adaptation of A Christmas Story. Timoney served as associate producer, cast member and fight coordinator for the independent feature film Last Chance, the directing debut of Emmy-winning actor Bryan Cranston (of Breaking Bad). In early 2014, Timoney made his Broadway debut portraying three roles (Karl Mundt; a White House aide; and a butler) in a dramatic play written by Robert Schenkkan entitled All The Way starring Bryan Cranston as Lyndon B. Johnson. The play opened on March 6, 2014 at The Neil Simon Theatre in Manhattan. It received very favorable reviews. It received four Outer Critics Circle nominations for Outstanding New Broadway Play; Outstanding Director Of A Play (Bill Rauch); Outstanding Actor In A Play (Bryan Cranston); and Outstanding Featured Actor In A Play (John McMartin). All The Way won two 2014 Tony Awards for Best Play (Robert Schenkkan) and Best Actor In A Play (Bryan Cranston). Filmography Film roles * Last Chance - Buddy * The Last Late Night - George Carteris * Mission to Mars - Computer (voice) * Rocket's Red Glare - Astronaut Pete Baker * Sea of Dust - Professor Sorell * Soccer Dog: The Movie - Kimbell's owner Television roles * All My Children - Alfred Vanderpool (1982-1987, 1998-2005) * Law & Order: Criminal Intent - Henry Forman (Episode: F.P.S.) * Lipstick Jungle - Marco (Episode: Pilot) * Malcolm in the Middle - Mr. Miller (Episode: Academic Octathalon) * The High Life - Frank Stettler (Episode: Army Buddies) Voice roles * Battle Arena Toshinden - Duke B. Rambert * Battle Athletes - Additional Voices * Cowboy Bebop - Baseball Announcer * Daphne in the Brilliant Blue - Theft Victim * Digimon (season 1) - Lord Bakemon * Genshiken - Madarame * Gravitation - Mr. Sakano * Here is Greenwood - Kazuhiko Hasukawa (CPM dub) * Ikki Tousen: Dragon Destiny - Ukin * Jewel BEM Hunter Lime - Mr. Candle * Legend of Himiko - Enki * Madara - Chaos * Mai Mai Miracle - Fujiwara * Magical Witch Punie-chan - Peter Pilot, Limo Driver * The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon - Dr. Yung * Queen's Blade - Setora * Record of Lodoss War - Parn * Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars - Hajime Murata * Trigun - Kuroneko * Urotsukidoji: Legend of the Overfiend - Tatsuo Nagumo, Yuichi Nikki * Voltage Fighters: Gowcaizer the Movie - Ryo Asahina Production credits Voice director * Comic Party * Genshiken * Gokudo * Gravitation * Jewel BEM Hunter Lime * Kujibiki Unbalance * Madara * Record of Lodoss War (uncredited) Script adaptation * Genshiken * Gokudo * Gravitation * Jewel BEM Hunter Lime * Kujibiki Unbalance * Madara References External links * * Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:People from Teaneck, New Jersey Category:American male voice actors Category:Voice directors